Augmented reality may have the potential to effectively provide information to consumers about the real-world environment in which they are present. Augmented reality content may be experienced by consumers who are moving, such as travelling to a destination along a route. The augmented reality content may be configured to be experienced while the consumer is travelling along a route. However, when the user is moving and subject to potentially varying path conditions, the presentation of augmented reality content, which includes content that should be presented from particular directions, may be difficult.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.